I See Fire: Hobbit Fanfiction- Oneshot
by crazyhannah8698
Summary: Bilba Baggins has had a certain set of memories haunting her dreams since she was a little fauntling, knowing others of her race had a happy set of memories and made up happy heart songs, she never told anyone and instead made up her heart song that portrayed the memories perfectly. What will happen when 13 dwarves and a wizard turn up looking for a burglar for a certain quest.


I See Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own the hobbit or the song I see fire, these belong to JRR TOLKEIN and Ed Sheeran. I just like playing in their play box.

Pairing: (Fem)Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield.

Rating: T

Summary: Bilba Baggins has had a certain set of memories haunting her dreams since she was a little fauntling, knowing others of her race had a happy set of memories and made up happy heart songs, she never told anyone and instead made up her heart song that portrayed the memories perfectly. What will happen when 13 dwarves and a wizard turn up looking for a burglar for a certain quest? What will happen when she realizes it's the king in exile's memories she has been haunted with since she was young. And that king appears to have a mark written in Ancient Hobbitish. - Occurs halfway through the quest. A twist on Heart songs and Soul marks.

 _ **Somewhere in Middle Earth:**_

' _Bursts of flame flashed behind my eyelids, engulfing the city of men beneath the solitary peak of the mountain. Screams of terror echoed in my ears as the great dragon, I now recognized as Smaug, destroyed everything in his way to get to the treasure hoard inside the mountain.'_ I gasped, opening my eyes, panting in fear. I looked around the camp and noticed all the dwarves sleeping, with Gandalf on watch. Knowing I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after the nightly dream, I stood up and went over to the Grey wizard, who was casually making smoke rings. When he saw me standing next to him, he raised his eyebrow saying, "Something troubles you, my dear Bilba, anything you want to share?"

I shook my head, this was something I needed to keep to myself, "Just a bad dream, Gandalf, don't worry. I think I'll stay here for a while." The wizard scowled but nodded.

So, we sat and I didn't realize I was humming my song under my breath for the rest of the night, I didn't realize Gandalf was looking at me quizzically nor did I realize Kili and Fili were awake and wondering what the words were to what I was humming. I didn't realize because of this; my life would change drastically the next night.

The next night, sitting around the campfire next to the two Durin heirs, after walking quite away that day. I was quite content to just sit there and stare into the fire, but of course my wish would never be granted.

"Miss Baggins, can you grace us with any of the special songs your people have?" Kili asked, while the camp went from heartily singing to dead silence. I squirmed, looking around at everyone's eager faces and to Kili's puppy dog eyes. I sighed and agreed, choosing for some reason, the one song I kept secret but knew so well.

' _ **Oh, Misty eye of the mountain below,**_

 _ **Keep careful watch of my brother's souls…**_

… _ **I see fire inside the mountain.'**_

When I had finished the last note, my voice wobbling with emotion and the memories that were as good as mine; flashing through my mind. I looked at the rest of my fellow travelers, to see astounded looks on their faces, even Gandalf and Thorin were shocked. Kili broke the tense silence,

"Where did a song like that come from?" He asked,

I replied, "I made it up long ago."

He looked like he was going to question me more but his uncle interrupted,

"It's obviously personal to her, don't pry Kili," He grumbled, his voice betraying his emotions of shock as well as awe.

Later that night, when everyone was asleep except Gandalf and Thorin, Thorin motioned for me to come over and sit next to him, where he was on watch. I shrugged to myself and went over and sat down, shocked with what he said when I sat,

"How do you know the memories, that were shown through that song? How do you know the downfall of Erebor and Khazad-dum?"

I stuttered, trying to decide on whether to state the truth or not but I gave in, "Ever since I was a faunt, I have had dreams, of the destruction of Erebor and Dale, as well at the battle of Moria or Khazad-dum. And I, the song just came to me…" I whispered. He looked at me shocked.

"Do any other Hobbits have songs like this?" He asked.

I nodded, saying "Yes, but theirs are normally happy and they are called heart songs, how we find our soulmates." He looked shocked again, but then his icy blue eyes grew intense as he thought of something,

"With dwarves, we only love once, and they are called our Ones. To find them we have marks instead of songs," Thorin rolled his sleeve up and showed me his wrist, "I've always wondered what this meant," On his wrist, in black, flowering script, my full name was written in Ancient Hobbitish, I gasped, hope and dread in equal measure, filling my chest like a balloon.

Thorin looked at me, concerned at my gasp, "What's wrong Bilba?" I stuttered, deciding on telling him a lie or the truth, fearing being rejected. He started to look even more worried and the sincere concern in his icy blue eyes convinced me, as well as the fact that I knew he despised lying, and if he found out later after I had lied to him, he would never trust me again.

"Nothing is wrong, Master Dwarf, it's just the writing on your wrist is in a language not many people know, for it's in the Ancient language of my people."

"What does it say Bilba? Can you read it?" He asked apprehensively.

I nodded, "Belladonna Baggins, Master Oakenshield, my full name, that is only used in the shire."

He looked shocked, then surprisingly, blissfully happy, "I knew it!" He exclaimed, grabbing my hands in his and squeezing gently.

I asked, shocked, "You're not disappointed? You're not going to reject the bond?"

He looked mildly angry, I'd even think of such a thing, "Why would I ever do that? Dear Bilba, Belladonna, I would never be disappointed in you, you're beautiful, kind, brave, you have a wonderful personality. I'd never reject you." Thorin exclaimed, pulling me closer to him by my hands.

"Do you wish to reject the bond Bilba?" He asked suddenly, looking worried. I shook my head,

"No-o of course not; I would never, I've been dreaming of you and wishing for you since I knew what the dreams meant." I managed to answer around the lump in my throat.

He smiled then, showing blindingly white teeth, his whole face transformed and I stared in wonder, for he was gorgeous, even more gorgeous than usual. He pulled me up by my hands into his warm embrace. I curled my arms around his neck, my hands sinking into his long hair, while he wrapped his arms around my waist. I sighed happily into his hair, where my head rested against the crook on his neck, he shivered, suddenly rumbling,

"Bilba, try to refrain from doing that in company."

I pulled back, confused, "Why?"

"Because, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from doing this." He murmured, cupping my face in his hands and placing his lips over mine. I gasped at the sparks of fire that raced through my veins from his kiss, allowing him to deepen it slightly, before pulling away and resting his forehead against mine, both of us panting.

"Wow…" I murmured, shocked.

"Yes, wow indeed." He rumbled, pulling me against his chest. I sighed happily and found myself drifting off to sleep in his arms, the arms of my soulmate, Thorin, King under the lonely mountain.


End file.
